This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Consumers often use payment accounts to purchase products (e.g., good and services, etc.) from merchants. The payment accounts may operate on credit, or may be based on funds previously deposited to the payment accounts. In either case, when using such payment accounts to make purchases, or otherwise, the consumers associated with the payment accounts are often authenticated through signature, personal identification number (PIN), or otherwise. In addition, it is known to authenticate consumers, for example, by matching thumb prints of the consumers to reference thumbprints. Then, once authenticated, regardless of the manner, the purchase transactions to the payment accounts are permitted to proceed, with payment networks and/or issuers of the payment accounts approving and/or declining the transactions. The purchase transactions may be declined, for example, when insufficient funds/credit are associated with the payment accounts, when payment devices associated with the payment accounts have been reported missing/stolen, or based on one or more parameters of the purchase transactions themselves (e.g., location, transaction amount, etc.).
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.